New Family Member
by Skeleton Bunny
Summary: This is a sequel to The Kissing Vision please read The Kissing Vision before reading this story in this story 1 year later the Loud parents adopted a new sister named Lacey Loud
1. Lacey Loud

New Family member

chapter 1

Author's note: This is a sequel to The Kissing Vision

1 year past since Ronnie tried taking over the world Lisa still lives in her lab Lori moved out the house Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy ,Lola, Lana and Lily still lives in the house Bobby moved out too because he and Lori have a house together Lori and Bobby are getting married too Ronnie still lives in her house well now's she's 12 like Lincoln.

Lincoln woke up in the morning he dressed up he went down to have breakfast he was eating cereal " now that what i call a cereal killer" Luan joked as Lincoln laughed at her joke " That's a good on Luan" said Lincoln, Lincoln finished his breakfast " Family meeting" said mr Loud as everyone went to the living room " ok we adopted a girl named Lacey" said mrs Loud as Lacey was shy about her new brother and sisters she's originaly 10 but in 1 year later bow she's 11 her personality is doing art " ok and we have to go for a few changes everybody please make Lacey feel welcome home and Lacey has to move in one of you guys room and one of you have to move out of thier room accept for Leni and Lincoln" said mrs Loud since Lincoln has his room to himself and Lori moved out later everybody started fighting over for a new roomate " GUYS we need to start a compitation for a new roomate" said Lincoln as everybody gathered around Lincoln " ok how about we can't do our favorite things that we like to do like last time" said Lynn " no I think we should battle like what we did for the last slice of pizza" said Luna " oh I got a better one how about we be really nice to Lacey and if one of us are the nicest maybe she'll move in the one that are the nicest" said Lincoln as everyone liked his idea

everyone is in the van A.K.A vanzilla Lynn is in the sweet spot Lacey is in the springy spot " hey Lacey why won't you take the sweet spot" said Lynn as she traded with Lacey " wow thanks Luan" said Lacey as Lynn looked at her " It's Lynn" said Lynn

it's lunchtime Lacey accidently spilled her cup of water " Dang it' said Lacey " Don't worry Lacey I'll get you a refill" said Lucy as she went to get Lacey a refill of water

" Hey Lacey let me play some peaceful music for you" said Luna as she pulled out a regular gutar and played something peaceful, Lacey enjoyed the music

"Lacey I made you a pie that looks like mud" said Lana " uhh are you sure it's not real mud" said Lacey " c'mon it's apple flavor" said Lana as Lacey ate the pie ' wow it tastes so good" said Lacey feeling lovely

Lacey saw Lily crawling over to her Lily showed Lacey a drawing of her " poo poo" said Lily " awwww thanks Lily" said Lacey

" Hey Lacey here's a sweater you can wear all 5 seasons" said Leni " actually there are 4 seasons but thanks" said Lacey as she weared it

" Hey Lacey I made spagetti for you" said Lincoln as he gave his adoptive sister his spagetti, Lacey tried a bite " OH MY... THIS IS SO GOOD" said Lacey as she roughly ate it

Lacey is walking down the stairs to get her pencils, papers, pens, and other drawing supplies in her bag " Hi Lacey" said Lucy as Lacey jumped" OH GEEZ you scared me Lola" said Lacey " It's Lucy" said Lucy as she went downstairs to get her stuff " here you go" said Lucy as she gave Lacey her stuff " Wow thanks Lucy" said Lacey

" Hey Lacey you can't go around like that" said Lola " uhh what?" said Lacey as Lola putted make up on Lacey " Wow thanks Lola your so good with make up work" said Lacey as she looked at herself in a mirror

" C'mon Lacey sit down on this nice looking couch and watch tv said Luan as Lacey sat down then there's a fart " HAHAHAHAHA heh the whoopie cusion prank" said Luan as Lacey laughed

" Ok each of us been nice to Lacey now let's ask her which roommate she wants" said Lincoln as Leni went downstairs quickly and silently " Hey Lacey would you like to be my roommate" said Leni as everyone came downstairs " NO BE MY ROOMMATE" everyone yelled as everyone started fighting accept Lily was just watching " OK EVERYBODY STOP" yelled Lacey as everybody stopped "there's one way to settle this Battle" said Lacey as she made a tournament "ok first off Lincoln vs Luna, Lucy vs Luan, Lola vs Lana and Lynn vs Leni ok tournament starts NOW" yelled Lacey as everyone fighted adter round 1 Lincoln, Lana, Luan and Lynn won " Ok now Lincoln vs Lana, and Luna vs Luan " said Lacey " on second thought i'm gonna give up" said Lana as she walked away then Luan and Luna started fighting after round 3" ok now time for the finale Lincoln vs Luan" said Lacey as Lincoln and Luan started fightning after the fight Lincoln won " Yes I get a new roommate yeah go Lincoln" said Lincoln as he did his victory dance

Lincoln is getting ready for bed as Lacey is not because she's drawing " Lacey will you go to bed" said Lincoln " sorry I can't Lincoln i'm making a drawing and I was working on it all day" said Lacey as Lincoln looked at her drawing " wow that looks exactly like us" said Lincoln surprized by Lacey's masterpiece " ok thanks Lincoln" said Lacey as Lincoln went to bed

The next day Lincoln is in the living room watching his favorite show ARGHH after his show he texted Ronnie to a date " who are you texting" said Lacey as Lincoln hid his phone " uhhh nobody" Lincoln lied " ok then what's that?" said Lacey " ughh it's my girlfriend Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln " ohhhhhh Lincoln gots a girlfriend" said Lacey as Lincoln blushed " SHUT UP LACEY" said Lincoln as there was a knock at the door Lincoln opened the door " RONNIE HOW DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST" yelled Lincoln " well I have some of the powers from last year" said Ronnie as she saw Lacey " hey who's that girl?" said Ronnie " oh Ronnie this is my adoptive sister Lacey and Lacey this is my girlfriend Ronnie Anne" said Lincoln as Ronnie and Lacey shock hands " nice to meet you Lacey" said Ronnie as Lacey smiled " nice to meet you too" said Lacey " ok Ronnie are we gonna go?" said Lincoln " Ok let's go" said Ronnie as they left through the door

Lincoln and Ronnie are at Juan Jean french mix baffet " So Ronnie I'm actually impressed that you still have your powers anyways what abilitys do you have" asked Lincoln " well I have teleportation, physic powers, and time travel" said Ronnie " wow the time travel can help with history class" said Lincoln

Meanwhile Lacey went over to Lori and Bobby's house, Lacey knocked on the door Lori awnsered " oh hi who are you" said Lori " i'm your adoptive sister" said Lacey " oh mom talked about you" said Lori as Lacey came in " and you must be Bobby" said Lacey " oh Lacey me and Bobby are getting married in 3 days" said Lori " cool " said Lacey " hey Babe maybe wanna go grab some ice cream and for your little adoptive sister too" said Bobby " ok let's go Bobby" said Lori as they left for ice cream

" Ok sir and miss your order is almost ready" said the waiter " MUSICA" said the mexican band leader" no no no musica" said Lincoln as the mexican band left " your order sir and miss" said the waiter " finally" said Ronnie as Lincoln and Ronnie ate " maybe some ice cream after we eat" said Lincoln " yeah sure I love that" said Ronnie as she kissed Lincoln on the cheek Lincoln blushed then looked over to Ronnie Lincoln smiled then they kissed, after they finished thier food they went off to get ice cream then they saw Lori, Bobby , Lacey and Lisa " Lisa? what are you doing here?" said Lincoln " i'm here to buy ice cream so I can work on a experiment" said Lisa as she bought alot of ice cream then left " I think we would be great parents Bobby" said Lori as Bobby blushed and scratched the back of his head " anyways i'm gonna go visit Lisa" said Lacey as she went to Lisa's lab

When she got there "Lisa are you home" said Lacey as the door slid open " cool a sliding door" said Lacey as Lisa was just standing there " come in Lacey" said Lisa as Lacey came in " ok Lacey I want you to try out this Ice cream" said Lisa as Lacey tried it " cool it made me so warm" said Lacey " Yes success these ice cream will warm you up I call them nice cream and i'm totaly selling them " said Lisa " can i have more" said Lacey as Lisa gave Lacey 10 nice creams

Lincoln came back from the date it's evening now " Whooo that was the best date ever" said Lincoln " Lincoln Lori told me that all of you were dead last year is that true?" Lacey asked " yeah it's true I saved everybody" said Lincoln " Can you tell me the rest of the story" said Lacey " of course Lacey" said Lincoln as Lincoln told Lacey the full story 1 hour later everybody was there " Ilike the part where you saved Lana" said Lacey " Ok i'm gonna go draw now" said Lacey as she went upstairs to draw her family

in the night time Lincoln is in bed " so did Ronnie really stabbed you" said Lacey " Yeah they stitched my stomach" said Lincoln " how about when you and Lucy were kissing" said Lacey " well yeah" said Lincoln "maybe we can kiss?" said Lacey as Lincoln eyes widened " What what about Ronnie I don't want to get beaten up again " said Lincoln as Lacey laughed " I was joking" said Lacey " oh yeah" said Lincoln as Lincoln blushed in bed " good night Lincoln" said Lacey " good night Lacey" said Lincoln as they went to bed

Lincoln woke up then he got a text from Lisa " Lincoln come to my lab after lunch" Lisa texted " ok see you later" Lincoln texted back as he went down for breakfast it's pancakes " ohhhh this is gooood" said Luna as Leni made her own pancake " that's not a pancake this is a pancake I just baked a cake in a pan" said Leni everyone laughed at Leni's dumbness

after Lunch Lincoln is in Lisa's lab " ok Lincoln I built a portal where you can go to any cartoon world" Lisa explained " wow you mean like Gravity falls" said Lincoln " well yeah but watch out for Bill Cipher he's a dream semon" said Lisa " maybe I can try it out later" said Lincoln as he left the lab then went to Lori and Bobby's house " hey look it's my 18 year old sister Lori now in 2 days you and Bobby are getting married" said Lincoln and Lori smiled " hey my future brother in law" said Lincoln as he and Bobby did thier hand shake " how do we stop this" said Lincoln " I still have no idea" said Bobby Lincoln chilled there for 3 hours

Lacey is at her and Lincoln's room thinking about Lincoln because Lacey has a secret crush on Lincoln " oh my he's so handsome" Lacey thought after she was finally done drawing she showed her foster parents " wow Lacey nice drawing look so realistic" said mr Loud " thanks dad" said Lacey

Lincoln came home , turned around to close the door then when he turned around he saw Lacey in a really close range " uhhh Lacey? what are you doing" said Lincoln as he blushed " uhhh nothing" said Lacey as she blushed too " ok see you later" said Lincoln nervously

Meanwhile Lisa is in her lab building another portal but a video game version " ok success" said Lisa as she entered the portal and went to the Minecraft world " wow this is cool" said Lisa as she went back to her home world.

it's night time Lincoln is getting ready for bed to go to school tommorow as Lincoln is deep asleep Lacey got up and just stare at him sleeping " he's so cute when he sleeps" Lacey thought as Lacey kissed him on the lips in his sleep Lacey smiled " ok goodnight Lincoln" said Lacey silently as she went to bed

Everybody woke up early for school as they got to school Lacey is Lincoln's classmate Lincoln blushed when he saw Lacey in his class when it's break "Ok Lacey I can't be with you I'll help you get a boyfriend there's lots of boys here you can date" said Lincoln " oh ok Lincoln" said Lacey as Lincoln helped Lacey to get a boyfriend

ok i'm gonna end it here find out what happens to Lacey and in Lori and Bobby's wedding ok bye


	2. The Loud brothers

New family member

Chapter 2: The Loud Brothers

Ok so as we left off Lincoln is helping his adoptive sister Lacey to find her match "Lincoln I don't think there's someone out there for me" said Lacey in a sad tone" Don't worry of course there will be" said Lincoln as they found a handsome guy in a art class " ba...ba...ba...ba" said Lacey while blushing "well looks likes she's in love see you later Lacey " said Lincoln as he walked off

After school

The Loud kids (minus Lori) Lincoln ran to his room in his undies reading comics Lincoln's phone vibrate *Lincoln come to my lab I need to test something* Lisa texted as Lincoln dressed up then left

13 minutes later

Lincoln made it there the door slid open he's always impressed by the sound and the technology Lincoln walked in"Lisa where are you" Lincoln yelled

" I'm in my testing chamber Lincoln" Lisa yelled as Lincoln entered "RAHHHGG" a monster roared "AHHHH" Lincoln screamed " No Trashy bad" said Lisa " wow you still have him" said Lincoln " yeah i miss the old times now Leni has her own room and Lily has her own room too... Anyways here I want you to try this" said Lisa " uhh what does this do" Lincoln said worried" It'll make you fly" said Lisa as Lincoln immediately drank it. Later he started hovering around, Lincoln saw a portal " woah can I try it" Lincoln asked "Fine yeah whatever just don't cause any problems" said Lisa as Lincoln hovered through the portal Over the portal Lincon went to the dimension where all of his sisters are brothers "NOOO NOT THIS AGAIN" said Lincoln as he saw Lacey as a boy version his name is Leo "heh hi Linka" said Leo while he's blushing "LINKA" Lincoln yelled in surprised "seriously again after 1 year now this again" said Linka

In the normal dimension

" Hey where's Lincoln" said Lacey " oh Lincoln when to Lisa's lab" said Luan as Lacey walked out the door heading to Lisa's lab Meanwhile Leni is in her room Leni sighed " I gotta reveal my secret soon just 1 more day after Lori's wedding" said Leni as she kept staring at the ceiling "Nevermind just screw it I'm gonna tell everybody" said Leni as she got up and left her room, Leni went to Luan and Luna's room " Luan..." said Leni as she was cut off by Luan " Sorry Leni can't talk right now I'm going to a birthday party" said Luan as she put on her clown costume " uhh ok Luna" said Leni " sorry big dudette I'm gonna go to a concert" said Luna as she left the house, Leni went over to Lynn's and Lucy's room " Lynn?" said Leni " sorry i got a hockey game to go to" said Lynn as she left the house " Lucy" said Leni but Lucy wasn't home Leni went to Lola and Lana's room " Lola? Lana? " sorry Leni I'm going to a pageant" said Lola " and I'm going to play in the mud with my friends" said Lana as Lola and Lana left the house " well I guess I'll talk to Lily" said Leni as she talked to Lily " hi Lily I know your just a baby but I'm actually not dumb I wanted to be dumb because I think it would be funny" said Leni as Lily understood

In the gender bent dimension

Linka is talking to Leo " so Leo I know you have a crush on me" said Linka as Leo blushed " wow how did you know?" said Leo " well you were acting strangely" said Linka as Leo was embarrassed " sorry I just think your a pretty girl" said Leo " hey how about I'll help you to find another girl" Asked Linka as Leo looked over then smiled " Wow Linka thanks Linka" said Leo as they hugged

at the park

Linka is helping Leo to find him a girlfriend "Linka you think this would work" said Leo while he's holding a box of chocolate "come on Leo i know it'll work" said Linka as Leo walked to the girl "hey so I got you this box of chocolate and i hope you love it" said Leo as the girl kissed him " ok my work here is done said Linka as she walked home " so what's your name?" said Leo " oh my name is Leanna" said Leanna " wow that's a nice name" said Leo as they started a date at Juan Jean french mex baffet

After the date

Leo came home and got a phone number from Leanna " so how was your date" said Linka " it was great Linka thank you" Leo thanked Linka as she looked at her watch " ok only 17 more hours and now to go to bed" said Linka as she went to bed

The next morning

Linka woke up at 8 AM " ok 8 more hours" said Linka as she was about to the kitchen to eat breakfast Lexx and Leif are fighting " hey will you guys go silent so the youngest sibling can spare his conscientious" said Levi " speak English Levi" said Lexx and Leif " shut your pieholes so Leon can nap" said Levi as Linka passed by, Linka sat down " hey Linka do you like CHAIRies" laughed Lane " get it?" said Lane as everybody laughed at Lane's joke " oh yeah don't forget Loki's wedding today" said Luke " and I'm starting to miss Levi too" said Lexx

after breakfast

" hey Linka I want to thank you for helping me to find a girlfriend, " said Leo as he hugged Link, " your welcome Leo,tomorrow," said Linka as they both smiled.

in the normal dimension

Leni finally told everyone that she's not actually dumb " Wow Leni I thought you were actually dumb if you were keeping this secret you could've just told us" said Luna " anyways have anyone seen Lincoln around" said Leni " uhh no i think he went to Lisa's lab" Lynn explained as Leni went to Lisa's lab

Lisa's lab

" Lisa hello?" said Leni " I'm right here" said Lisa" uhh have you seen Lincoln" said Leni " Lincoln went through that portal" said Lisa pointing at the portal as Leni was shocked " WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LISA LINCOLN COULD BE HURT" yelled Leni as she tried running through the portal but Lisa stopped her " LENI WAIT only 1 person can go there or there will be a side effect" said Lisa as Leni sat on the floor until Lincoln comes back

The gender bend dimension

it's 3:59 Linka looked at the clock " THREE-FIFTY-NINE!" yelled Lincoln as he opened the portal quickly since he had 3 seconds left

The normal dimension

" Leni? what are you doing here" said Lincoln " oh Lincoln I got something to tell you,I'm," said Leni " what is it?" Asked Lincoln " well you see about my dumbneI'mnot actually dumb" said Leni " WHAT YOU COULD HAVE PASSED THAT DRIVING TEST" yelled Lincoln " I know but I was wondering how would it like to be dumb" said Leni as Lincoln and Leni went walking home

at the house

" oh yeah Lori's wedding is today", said Leni as everyone got ready, Lincoln and Lacey ran to their room getting ready for Lori and Bobby's wedding Ronnie Anne teleported there " Hi Lincoln ready for Bobby's and Lori's wedding", said Ronnie as Lincoln is getting ready. Luna is in her room getting ready for Lori's wedding and she decided to play a wedding song for Lori and Bobby as a loud guitar sound came out from her mouth " wow that did not just happened" Luna thought " hmm *gasp* maybe we still have our powers from last year" said Luna as she tried again but a music note appeared in her hands, Luna ran out of her room " Hey guys I think we still have our powers from the afterlife last year" said Luna as Lucy used her voodoo magic " well I see we gain some energy while we were battling Luna, Lori, Leni, Lana, and Bobby " Lisa explained " wow that's very FANtastic" Luan laughed as everybody laughed

Lori and Bobby's wedding

" Lori Loud will you take this man as your lovely wedded husband" said The priest" I do" said Lori " and Bobby Santiago will you take this woman as you lovely wedded wife" said the priest " I do" said Bobby " now I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the Priest as Lori and Bobby kissed, everyone cheered " that's gonna be us in the future" said Ronnie as Lincoln blushed then Ronnie kissed Lincoln

After the wedding celebration

Ronnie is playing video games with Lincoln Lacey is walking down the stairs " uhh Lacey where are you going?" Lincoln asked " oh I have a date with Lance" said Lacey as she left the house, Luna came down the stairs " hey Ronnie I made a song when you were a god, I call it hopes and dreams" said Luna as she played it After the song " wow I like the song you made" said Ronnie

Lori's and Bobby's house

" wow I've been waiting for this day all my life,tomorrow",tomorrow said Lori as she hugged Bobby " yeah me too babe well to tomorrow," said Bobby as he went to bed with Lori " goodnight babe," said Bobby " night Bobby bobo bear" said Lori as Bobby smiled

the next morning

Lori woke Bobby up " Bobby wake up you gotta go to work" said Lori as Bobby woke up, Lori went to the kitchen making Bobby coffee and breakfast, Bobby is getting up and dressing up " oh good pancakes" said Bobby as he ate, after he ate and drank his coffee " well gotta get to work" said Bobby as he kissed Lori on the cheek and left the house

Lisa's lab

Lisa is staring at her portal because it's flashing what came out was Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn , Linka ,Leo, Lars, Lexx, Leif, Levi, and Leon " greetings Levi" said Lisa " greetings Lisa" said Levi " wait what's going on here" Lane asked " this is a dimension where all 11 of us genders are changed" Levi explained as everyone is impressed " so there's 1 boy and 11 girls and that's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lacey, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily" Levi said

Bobby's work

"Bobby Santiago, please come to the manager's office" said The P.A system as Bobby went to the manager's office " Bobby I'm getting tired of being the manager here so I'm asking you If you want to be the manager of the pizza restaurant" said The Manager as Bobby got excited ' yeah of course" said Bobby as the manager gave the tag to Bobby, Bobby laughed excitingly

Lori's work

Loud get back to work you have time to lean you have time to clean" said Lori's boss as Lori got back to work then gave Lincoln her free tokens " thanks Lori" said Lincoln as he saw a girl version of himself " what you look familiar" said Lincoln looking at Linka " you too" said Linka " oh you must be Linka" said Lincoln " and you must be Lincoln" said Linka as then both shocked hands.

after Lori's and Bobby's shift

" Hey Babe guess who's the new manager at a pizza restaurant, " said Bobby as Lori smiled, there was a knock at her door it was Loki " uuh may I help yo, sir?" Lori asked " Hi you must be Lori," said Loki " uhh who are you," Lori asked " oh my name is Loki Loud," said Loki as Lori let Loki in " Lori who is this?" Bobby asked " oh this is Loki Loud," said Lori " though he kinda looks like you," said Bobby " Is It o stay here for the night?" Loki asked " well you can sleep on the couch so I guess so, guys, " said Lori as they went to bed

Ok I'm gonna end it here I hope you enjoyed it find out what happens next in chapter 3


	3. Adventure begins

New Family member

Chapter 3: Adventure begins

Author's note: sorry for the long update and you have noticed I changed my username anyways here's chapter 3 and also please don't mind my grammar

Lori woke up she saw Loki on his phone " ok Loki I know Lisa did some thing what is it" said Lori

" ok were from a diffrent dimension" said Loki

" we're? there's more of you guys?" Lori questioned

" Yeah there's me, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Linka, Leo, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon. Loki explained Lori was impressed by Lisa's work

" I'm going to Lisa's lab see you later Loki" said Lori as she left to Lisa's lab

Lisa's Lab

Lori walked in Lisa saw Lori " oh hi Lori did you see Loki yet" Lisa asked Lori

" well yeah" Lori responded

" so is this a portal where Loki and the others came from" Lori asked

" affirmitive" Lisa awnsered

" Leni came by earlier and she told us something she's been hiding for all her life" said Lisa

"what is it?" Lori asked

" she was pretenting to be dumb" Lisa explained as Lori was impressed that Leni kept this secret for all her life

Gus's games and grubs

Ronnie saw Lincoin with another girl " uhh Lincoln who is this?" said Ronnie

" oh this is Linka she came from a diffrent dimension" Lincoln explained

"so did Lisa do this?" asked Ronnie

" well I think so" Lincoln responded.

Later that night at a dark castle

When Ronnie almost beamed up the world it created little dark demonic creatures they're evil and they're emporor named Nikolai

"so guys i'm not the boss around here there was someone that created us and we need to find him or her" Nikolai is sitting on his throne

"umm maybe we can ask who made us" said one of the creatures

"NO THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA" Nikolai yelled and he started thinking "Oh wait i got a better idea why don't we ask some people who made us" his team cheered

"Hey Nikolai i've already found who made us" said one of the creatures

"wow really who is it?" Nikolai asked

"let's see it's a girl she is 12 years old and her name is Ronnie Anne Santiago"

"So we will go find her" said Nikolai

"but first we sleep i am tired" said one of the creatures

"yes" Nikolai agreed so they all went to bed

Lisa's lab

Lisa is working on a experement until she heared a portal opened up a scared up Lisa came out Lisa sighed

"hello liza" Lisa sighed as Liza waved

"Lisa there is great danger coming to your timeline and your the only one that can stop it and i don't have enough time to answer questions cause i'll go back to my timeline and the only way to stop it is to fight" Liza teleported back to her timeline

"Dang it so i need all my siblings here tommorow morning well eccept Lily and Leon of course" Lisa went to bed

The next morning

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lacey, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Loki, Loni, Luke, Lane, Lynn, Linka, Leo, Lief, Lexx, Levi, and Ronnie got a message from Lisa it said "Hey come to my lab ASAP" everyone went to Lisa's lab

"So you called us here what do you want?" Said Loki

"well I got a report that there is terrible danger coming" Lisa explained

"uhh what do you mean by that?" Linka replied

"I mean there are creatures coming to attack us and were the only ones that can stop it" Lisa explained

"Dang it so we've been through a nightmare last year now we have to go through it again" Luna complained

"well at least we got some help there's 22 of us and of course our youngest siblings can't help" said Lisa

they heared a explosion outside as they all jumped

"looks like thy're here" said Lisa as the creatures were invading royal woods

"QUICK WE GOTTA PROTECT THE HOUSE" Lincoln screamed

"wait I've invented a time stop machine that wil stop someone you want to stop" Lisa showed them the machine

"that's a great idea Lisa" said Lincoln

" wait Lisa we got no TIME for that" Luan joked as Lane laughed

"Luan there's no business to joke around now" said Lynn

everyone ran to the house

"Is there a way to protect it" Said Linka

"There is but we need dark magic to form a forceshield" Lisa explained

"stop right there we can handle it come on Lars" said Lucy as Lucy and Lars were using thy're dark magic to make the shield around the house

"first me and Lars need to do a chant" Lucy explained (I can't think of chanting words)

Lucy and Lars finished the chant and the shield was finished

"ok everyone inside" said Lisa as everyone went inside

Lynn S.r saw the louds come in

" KIDS are you guys ok?" Lynn S.r said in a worried voice

"did you guys know that royal wood is being invaded and later the whole city is getting invaded" said Rita

"ok so this is the first thing we do we need to make plans, move out of the city, find a place to stay" said Lincoln as Linka agreed

"yeah i'm going go with Lincoln's idea" said Lynn

later everyone agreed with Lincoln's idea

there was a heavy knock at the door it was Ronnie and Bobby,Lincoln opend the door

"did you see the darkness outside?" Ronnie spoke in fear

"Bobby are you ok?" Lori hugged Bobby

"Yeah i'm ok Babe" Bobby hugged Lori back

"So everybody we leave in 3 hours so pack your stuffs" Lincoln ordered everybody in the house

3 hours later

" So is everyone ready?" said Lincoln, everyone looked ready "Ok let's get in Vanzilla and get outta here" said Lincoln as everybody left.

Later that night

Vanzilla ran out of gas "dang it" everyone said

"c'mon we still have to keep going we're walking" Lincoln was very determined

"Lincoln why can't we stay for the night" said Lynn (boy version) as everyone told lincoln

"fine we can stay but tommorow morning we start walking" said Lincoln

the fire is set up, and everyone is comfortable and ready for bed

Lucy got up and walked to the woods

"Lucy where are you going?" Lola asked

" i'll just be at the lake staring at the moonlight reflection" Lucy explained

"ok but please be back soon" said Lynn as Lucy nodded

Everyone went to bed

Lynn woke up and noticed Lucy still hadn't came back Lynn went to the lake to look for her when she got there she noticed a torn of her shirt is on the ground Lynn screamed causing everyone to wake up

"GUYS GUYS LUCY'S GONE" SAID Lynn everyone was shocked to hear it

"we still have to keep going if one of these creatures are following us we still have to keep walking even at night time" Said Lincoln with determination

They reached a gas station

"there's a gas station we can get gas and get some food" said Lincoln

as they went inside no one was inside not even employees there were food there tho so they snatched it for survival

thy're bags are full and Lynn S.r had a gas container

"Ok i'll get the gas and i'll head back to vanzilla and fill her up then i'll drive to look for you guys" said Lynn S.r

"Ok Dad stay safe" said Lincoln

" You too Son" said Lynn S.r as his kids and wife hugged him

They reached the next town

the town seemed empty with no people no cars and no signs of attentions

"HELLO ANYBODY?" Lincoln yelled out

"shhh Lincoln we don't know who's out there" said Lana until they heared a trash can tipped over behind them they looked back and saw the a big group of creatures chasing them they started running

later of running they heard a car driving by it was Lynn S.r

"EVERYONE GET IN" Lynn S.r opened the door as everyone literally jumped in and Lynn drove past the speed limit

Later that night

Vanzilla is still driving

"what if those creatures are everywhere in the world" said Linka

"That's why I suggest we fight the creatures and we can save the world" said Lisa

Lynn S.r stopped the car as the tired were screeching cause there was a cliff in the middle of the road but there was a bridge

"I guess we have to cross by and continue our journey maybe we can find a place to stay and prepare to start fight" Lincoln smiled at Lisa as Lisa smiled back

the next morning The louds found a place to stay and thinked of a plan but first they need to find other survivors enough to fight the creatures but Lynn (boy version) was lost when they crossed the bridge

Lincoln woke up in the middle of the night and he noticed no one was in the shelter "hello" Lincoln looked for his group until he heard a tap on the window it was Lucy Lincoln was happy he approched Lucy "Hi Lucy" said Lincoln as Lucy smiled like a demon

"Say goodbye Lincoln" said Lucy in a demonic voice and killed Lincoln

Lincoln woked up and screamed but everyone was still sleeping

" Whew it's just a nightmare" Lincoln was heavy breathing from the nightmare so he went outside for fresh air the sun was shining he saw a car driving by he ran to the car it was Lance by himself

"Lincoln? is Lacey with you?" Lance asked Lincoln

"yeah of course she is" said Lincoln as Lance smiled

Lance woked up Lacey

"LANCE?" Lacey said in surprize and kissed Lance

later everybody woked up Leo saw Lacey with Lance

"hey you look like my girlfriend Leanna" said Leo

"and you look like Lacey" said Lance

"his name is Leo he's a boy version of me and Leanna is a girl version of you" Lacey explained

"so Lance my plan is to fight back the creatures and I was wondering if you would like to help us" Lincoln invited Lance to the group

"sure anything for my beautiful girl" said Lance as Lacey blushed

soon a creature fell from the celling the creature yelled as Lincoln was ready to punch the creature

"AHH please don't punch me" said the creature as Lincoln punched him causing him to black out

" was that really neccesary" said Lance as Lincoln looked at him

"well yeah he's not on our team" said Lincoln

"well maybe he can help us" Lance gave Lincoln a point

"yeah your right" said Lincoln

later everyone was feeling awake

"ok let's hit the road guys and find other survivors" said Lincoln

"ok but do we bring this guy" said Leif point at the creature

"yeah he might help us" said Lincoln

so everyone left the shelter and drove off to find other people

after hours of driving they stoped to a farm

"ok kids i'm gonna go look what's in there if i don't come back just drive away and i'll give you a siginal if it's ok" said Lynn S.r

Lynn walked into the house but there was nobody in there so he checked the barn he was surprized what was in there there was lots of weapons, supplys, and food

Lynn called his family over to see the stuff

"wow maybe we can stay here for a while" said Luna

"you know what that's a good idea Luna" Lincoln replied

so they stayed in the farm for a few nights

ok guys i'm gonna end the chapter here tell me what you think about it and chapter 4 will be coming soon bye


	4. Separate Ways

New family member

Chapter 4: separate ways

Author's note: hi here's chapter 4 separate ways I really like this story I'm making so enjoy oh yeah and please don't mind my grammar

* * *

Lisa's been up all night so watch the farm and to find out what was the cause of the creatures, Later she woke up the creature

"hey" Lisa whispered waking up the creature

"what oh uh what do you want? the creature asked nervously

"where did you guys come from?" Lisa stared at the creature as he pointed to Ronnie Anne she was sleeping tho "Ronnie Anne?" Lisa looked confused

"Ronnie Anne is our god she created us before she destroyed the world last year," said the creature

"what did you guys do to Lucy?" Lisa asked

"I don't know but we sent her to the emperor" The creature explained

"Listen your gonna help us monster," said Lisa

"oh please call me Jeff," said Jeff

"alright Jeff we go out tomorrow," said Lisa as Jeff nodded

Lisa and Jeff went to bed

back the castle

"ok we need a head count make sure we're all here," said the emperor

"Wait where's Jeff?"

"I don't know maybe he got lost?" said the creature

"SHUT UP" the emperor threw a chair at him as the chair broke

"Team were out to find Jeff and after we find him we can roast some marshmallows outside tomorrow, Emperor" sEmperoras everyone cheered

they all left the castle

The next morning

Lincoln woke up seeing Lisa and the Jeff outside "Lisa what are you doing out here? Lincoln asked

"me and Jeff are thinking about to find Lucy," said Lisa

"Jeff? Lincoln said confusingly

"oh my name is Jeff," said Jeff

"So yeah were leaving to find here tell veryone were gone to find Lucy," said Lisa as Lincoln agreed but sad that his smartest Sibling is leaving

"Maybe I should go to," said Levi popping out of nowhere as Lincoln jumped

Levi catched up to them

Lincoln went back inside and sighed

he saw his Dad packing the van with the stuff inside the barn

"Dad?" Lincoln said to his Dad

"Sorry Lincoln we can't stay here what if one of us gets kidnapped so that means we gotta keep moving," said Lynn Sr

"Well I'm thinking of staying here," said Luna walking out of the house

"And I'm thinking of starting my own journey," said Linka

Lynn Sr, Luna, and Linka are having a problem

"Wait maybe we should take votes" Lincoln suggested

Later in the afternoon

"Ok house meeting" Lynn Sr yelled out as everyone went in the kitchen

"ok so my Dad is thinking about leaving with the van. Luna is thinking about staying here, and Linka is thinking about starting her own journey so hands up to go with Dad" said Lincoln

Lori, Leni, Lana, Lilly, Rita, Luke, Lexx, Leon, Lars, Loni, Loki, Lynn, and Lola raised up thier hands

"Ok? who's staying with Luna"

Luan, Lane, Leif, and Bobby raised up thier hands

" Ok so I guess 4 of you are going with Linka," said Lincoln as everyone was shocked

"Lincoln what about you? Linka questioned

" I'm gonna travel alone by myself with nobody if that means saving the world," said Lincoln

Later everyone got ready to leave

"well I hope you guys be alright," said Lynn Sr " Me too Dad I love you Dad" Lincoln hugged his Dad with tears

" Bye everyone," Said Lynn Sr as he drove off everyone in Vanzilla were waving bye

Lincoln started walking in his own Direction with a backback and a gun

Linka walk off with her group

Luna and her group started building walls

there's the view of the 4seperate ways

* * *

Sorry if this was a short chapter i'll be making short chapters for a while but the next chapter will be Longer than this one hope you guys enjoyed chapter 4

Anyways I just made a PSN account on my Ps3 If you guys wanna add me my ID is "Skeleton_Bunny12"

Chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Lisa's Direction

Chapter 5: Lisa's Direction

Authour's note:

This takes place when Lisa and Jeff left the group to find Lucy

Lisa and Jeff just left the group, Lisa and Jeff continued with thier journey

Lisa looked heroic holding her backpack of her inventions

"how far are we from your castle?" Lisa asked Jeff

"like about 500 miles" Jeff awnsered Lisa looked fraustrated from how far the castle is

"Dang it i could have invented a teleporting device" said Lisa

"Lucky i can fly though" said Jeff as he pulled out his wings under his fur

"hmm fastinating" Lisa smiled

"If you ever get tired you can get on my back and i can fly you" said Jeff

The Castle

"Any signs of Jeff?" said The emperor

"sorry but there's no sign of him" said the creature

"well at least they don't remember that they still have thier powers" said the emperor

Back on the road

Lisa and Jeff are sitting on a bench

"so Jeff we walked 3 miles so far" Said Lisa with frustration

"wait don't you remember you guys have powers?"

"i forgot about that i think we should just keep walking insted of walking back" Lisa and Jeff continued walking until Lisa realised she has powers

"hey maybe we can try flying to the castle" Lisa suggested

"alright let's do it" Jeff got excited

"are you holding on tight?" Said Jeff

"yeah I am just fly"

Jeff flew to the high grounds

"so this is going to take a few days" said Lisa

14 days later

Lisa and Jeff reached a no grass land, red electric lighting, and a tall black tower it's the same place where Ronnie Anne's castle was

"Ok so we need a place to sneak in"

"My emperor always leave his room window opened maybe we can sneak in there"

Jeff flew up there with Lisa on his back they reached the balcony they got inn the bedroom

"there's usally guards behind this door your small enough to go through the vent" Jeff lifted Lisa to the vent

Lisa saw Lucy and Lynn locked in cells and she saw the emperor too sitting on his throne

Lisa went back to steve

"I saw my friends and your emperor now all we need is a plan" said Lisa

Sorry for the long update again and for the short chaptebut i'll try making more chapters as fast as I can anyways add me on PSN it's Skeleton_Bunny12 only on ps3 signing off.


	6. Lincoln's Direction

New Family Member

Chapter 6: Lincoln's direction

Author's Note: This takes place on the view of the 4 seprate ways now It's Lincoln's direction

Lincoln is leaving the group he looked back as he saw Lisa walked off earlier today, The van driving to the different direction, Linka walking off with her group, Luna started barracading the place, and Lincoln is walking alone

Night Fall

Lincoln is Cold he's trying to sleep on the hard ground until he actually fell asleep then someone came and saw Lincoln "What ? you survived buddy? well let me take care of you" The figure lifted Lincoln to somewhere safe and warm

Morning time

Lincoln woke up "What? Where am I? What is this place?" he heard footsteps "Your in my safe house" Lincoln looked over to the person it was Clyde "Woah Hey buddy you survived" Lincoln smiled and gave Clyde a hug

"So what happened to your family?" Clyde looked at Lincoln

"We got into seprate ways but we got genderbents versions of us" Clyde looked amazed

"they came from a different dimension but Lucy and a boy version of Lynn was lost" Lincoln looked sad

"Well maybe we can go find them and help them I believe that we can save the world" Clyde said with determination

"Lisa's already on it I just hope she dosn't get captured

"Anyways we got alot of our friends inside the building" Lincoln and Clyde walked out of the room

Lincoln saw alot of people he knows like Liam, Rusty, Tabby, Haiku, Chandler, and even more his friends group hugged Lincoln

"Lincoln we've been here since the out break" said Zach

"So what's your plan Lincoln?" said Clyde

"I'm thinking about looking for more survivors and stop this madness" Lincoln looked out the window

"Well your in luck Lincoln cause were helping you we all are" said Clyde as Lincoln smiled

"Alright all we need is to find more survivors and think of a plan" Lincoln laughed with determination but he just wondered what Lisa was doing right now

Again a short chapter i've gotta make like 2 more short chapters anyways add me on my Ps3 account Skeleton_Bunny12 Signing off


	7. Linka's Direction

New Family Member

Chapter 7: Linka's Direction

Author's note: This has been so hard to think about what's gonna happen next in each chapters but it's worth it for you guys

"You know what i'm actually thinking about following Lisa so we can help her with Lucy and my brother Lynn"

"Well Since we got nowhere to go I guess we can go" said Lance

Linka and her group started walking to Lisa's direction

Night Fall

They continued walking through the night Leo saw tons of headlights coming they were motorcyles, The motorcycles stoped

"What are you kids doing?" said a stranger

"were heading to the creature's castle" said Linka

"that's where were headed wanna ride? we can take down the creatures" said the stranger

Leanna was surprized by how much weapons they had

they accepted the ride

5 days later

there's a road block " DAMN IT!" one of the guys yelled

"How about 4 of us walk by here and you guys try to find another way around?" Linka asked

"Alright but you'll need these" he handed over the kids weapons

"are you serious?"

"Hey it's the apoclypse you'll need to take care of yourselves"

Linka and her group climbed over the block

"You think we should wait till they arrive" said Leo

"No we gotta move on till they catch up" said Linka

A few hours later

Linka and her group saw smoke in the distance

"You think we should go check it out" Lance asked Linka

"Yeah there might be something good in there"

they approached the smoke there were big walls, they opened the walls but found no one inside at least there were a place to stay for a few days

" I think we should stay here untill the biker gang comes here" Linka suggessed

They stayed to the big wall for awhile

I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short so 1 more short chapter and i'll be continue making longer chapters add me on Ps3 Skeleton_Bunny12 Signing off


	8. Luna's Direction

Chapter 8: Luna's Direction

Author's note: Sorry guys what I meant to say is next chapter is going to be the last short chapter

Luna started building barracades she was sad, she worried about alot of things like her family, Sam, Mick swagger, and her carrerr untill she realised the world has ended there is no future, Soon she finished building she wonder what will she do next

Night time

Luna is still awake, he went to the kitchen grabed a knife and went outside on the porch. Luna started cuting her wrists there's a huge amount of blood gushing out she was thinking about slicing her throat she was about to do it but she just can't.

The next morning

Luna is still sleeping but she is weak from the huge amount of blood gushing out her skin was a little pale, Luan walked out and saw Luna, Luan got worried she ran to Luna "LUNA HELP " Luan screamed which causing everyone to wake up and running outside Bobby ran to Luna and checked if she had a pulse "She's still alive get her inside" Luan brought Luna inside

Luna woke up "ughh hello anybody?" Luna was in her house again oh it was just a bad dream she went to go sit on the couch and saw Lincoln walking down the stairs

"Hello Little bro what's up"

"Oh nothing what's wrong with you?"

"I just had a bad dream actually it's my worst nightmare"

"oh well your nightmare never ends" Lincoln said in a demonic voice which Luna looked over to Lincoln who had black eyes and a black mouth and black liquid started gushing out

Luna Looked around cause everything is getting darker later she saw all her sisters killed by Lincoln

"NOW YOUR TURN TO DIE" Lincoln screamed in a demonic voice and charged Luna

Luna woke up taking a big breath

Luna face palmed she's still weak she just needs recovery

Luan walked in "what the hell were you thinking Luna" Luan was sad

"I'm sorry Luan I just have too many worries" Luan understood

"Just don't do it again please I love you we all do' Luan hugged Luna

There's a nice view of the house

I'm gonna end it here and sorry next chapter is going to be the last short chapter and add me on my ps3 account Skeleton_Bunny12 Bye signing off


	9. Lynn Sr's Direction

Chapter 9: Lynn's Direction

Author's Note: This will be the shortest chapter of the story and sorry about the long update

There's a view of the front of Vanzilla Lynn looked sad then he decided

"Well there's no where to go that's why were going back to the house and you guys are going back to your dimensions" Lynn drove the way home

A few days later

Lynn made it to the house but the house is a wreck there's holes in the celling

"Levi can you take your brothers back to your dimensions"

"But not all of my siblings are here"

"Can you like make robot versions of them?"

"Yeah but its not the same"

"Can you just go home"

Levi and his brothers left

Outside

Levi had a plan to look for his brothers

"Im not going home without my brothers so I say we find them" Levi's brothers agreed on finding thier other brothers

A few hours later

The creatures attacked the house and captured the loud family

"Alright master we got the loud family"

"Perfect now bring them here"

"Master we caught Luna too"

"We caught Linka too"

"And we caught the Loud brothers too"

"Its not all the group but its still perfect " said the Emperor

The minions ran to the castle

Gonna end it here anyways how you like this chapter and next chapter will be a long and last chapter of the story add me on ps3 Skeleton_Bunny12 ok signing off


	10. Saving The Family

Chapter 10: Saving The Family

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of the story

This takes place a few Months after the family got captured and Lincoln is setting up the plan and the stuff they have

"Ok operation: rescue my family and friends then eliminate all the creatures and then have a normal life and also think of a shorter name for this operation"

One of the person threw a rock to distract one of the creatures

"Ok group A take out the guard" Lincoln commanded

The Guard got knocked out

everyone charged inside but the place is too big

"Ok guys we have to split up"

"But that's not the plan"

"JUST DO IT" Lincoln yelled causing a huge echo in the distance

the whole group of creatures started running to the survivors

"RUN!" Lincoln yelled

they all run to different directions

Lincoln managed to hide

"Oh man this is bad...this is real bad... Dang it this is all my fault" Lincoln blamed himself

When Lincoln heard nothing he got out and went for the exit he met up with Jeff

"Lincoln?"

"Jeff? what are you doing?"

"I betrayed my kind and we gotta save your family and friends'

"yeah but it's worthless we can't save them"

"but can we at least try again"

Lincoln sighed "fine this last try"

"Alright let's get outta here and think of a plan"

Lincoln and Jeff got out of the place

Night time

"Ok this will take a shorter time to think of a plan since it's only 2 of us but this might take all night or weeks"

"I don't have a problem as long as i help you" Jeff is determined

a few weeks later at the castle

"Alright now we got everyone but not Lincoln and Jeff we still need to find them" The Emperor walked over to Ronnie "Hello my queen"

"Queen? what the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember last year when you nearly ruled the world that created all of us now will we will all go in your body and you'll turn evil then you can destroy the world" Ronnie look scared

"WHAT? NO I HAVE A BETTER LIFE NOW I CAN'T DESTROY THE WORLD"

"Well THEN WE WILL HAVE TO FORCE YOU"

The emperor and some minions went inside Ronnie's body later strong enough to block all the minions and turned some evil

Outside the Castle

"Alright Jeff remember the plan?"

"Yeah it's all part of the act"

Jeff went inside the castle with Lincoln

The Creatures went over to Jeff and Lincoln

"Wow you actually Caught Lincoln let's go"

The guards were walking them in the hallway then Jeff and Lincoln pushed them in the closet and beating them

they got out and runned to the prisoner chamber

"Hello guys?

"Lincoln? get out of here lil' bro your being watched" said Luna

"No I came here to save you all" Lincoln looked for the control panel

"Hello Lincoln" Ronnie came out of the darkness

"Ronnie! come help me"

"Sorry Lincoln i'm won't be helping i'll be destroying the world"

"What? oh no not this again" Lincoln thinked about going in Ronnie's body like what some of his sisters did so he charged and went in the soul

Inside the soul

Lincoln saw the Creatures

"oh hello Lincoln PLEASE HELP US THIS IS TORTURE WERE GOING TO BE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER" The Emperor yelled for help

"What? really?"

"YEAH AND YOUR THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"What? Why?"

"Because your have pure of heart and can get out"

"oh ok alright everyone hold on" as Lincoln about to get out more got in but got out without the creatures

Lincoln looked at Ronnie now Ronnie returned as a god

"He Look at me Lincoln it's been a long time we last seen each other' Ronnie's Demonic voice returned and again Lincoln's plan failed

Lincoln tried running away from the castle then fell asleep by Ronnie's powers

Nightime

Lincoln is in his cell later he saw Jeff with the keys

"What the... Jeff?"

"Lincoln it was hard but i'll get you outta here and we don't have time here get outta here" Jeff tossed the keys over to Lincoln all Jeff can manage Lincoln's key cell

"Oh I gotta go"

"JEFF GET BACK HERE" Ronnie chased Jeff

"JEFF!"

Lincoln opened his cell and ran outside he stopped and realised it's hopeless without his sisters and give up saving the world

It's the view of the Castle and everything turned dark

The end

It's the end of the Story I hope you Love it and add me on ps3 Skeleton_Bunny12 I love you all Signing off


End file.
